I Hate Surprises
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Andy hates surprises and when she comes back from her UC jobs with Collins she finds one huge surprise... Sam Swarek and officer WHF. And another surprise is when Andy ends up on Detective Luke Callaghan's doorstep at 2 am after her debrief.
1. Chapter 1

**So... the season premiere! I love the fact that Rookie Blue is back. Also means I have some ideas for a new story. My last Luke/Andy story didn't go anywhere... I blame that on University, full time job and no Rookie Blue. Now that it's summer and our favorite TV show is back, that means the plot bunnies arrived!**

**I know a lot of people don't agree with the Luke/Andy thing but... this place needs some other stories besides Sam/Andy and that's what I am going to do. This story will also be heavy on some Nick stuff. Friendship, UC op, Gail.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy and leave me your thoughts :)**

* * *

"Uh, do you want a ride home?" Nick asked. It was 2 am. 2 freaking am. They were finally getting out of their debrief.

Andy shrugged. "No, no, it's fine. Traci's place isn't too far from here," she said. Her place was being subletted and it was a week before six months so she was homeless but Traci, being the good friend, offered her the couch. Not that Andy had too much sleeping on couches for the past six months, but it was a place to stay.

He smiled. "I'm going to get going then," he replied.

She smirked. "Have a fun night with Gail," she mocked. She saw the mark on his jaw. He deserved it. She was just surprised to hear that Gail jumped back in Nick's arms. Really surprised. Maybe Gail was changing a new leaf, or half changing it. Gail would never change. She'd always be mean. Caustic wit.

Andy walked along the road, outside of the station. The walk gave her some time to think. Really, think. She was exhausted, overwhelmed, confused, hurt. That was just beginning to scratch the surface over her emotions. One minute she thinks it's game over and the next, the face of Sam Swarek is staring back at her.

She groaned out loud at the thought of Swarek and Officer What's Her Face. She was obviously new, had rank and Sam's new girlfriend. She was furious, mad, angry, pissed, and felt like she had her heart ripped in two again. She honestly thought after Sam's great speech six months ago, he'd wait. Nope. Not so. He didn't. Instead he climbed into bed with Officer WHF. Really, Sam?

Nick was right, she needed to get the hell over Sam. He was an ass. He had proved that to her, many times. However, she'd never get over her first true love. But he had promised to fight for her relationship, and he didn't. He broke up with her in the freakin' parking lot. How low could someone go? Nick was also right, Sam wouldn't change.

Nick, Nick, Nick… She loved that guy. Well, not literally. Just as a friend. But after living together for six months, she really loved the guy. She almost considered him her brother. So it was a little awkward having to kiss him. Andy was always a little confused on how Nick and Gail knew each other from way back and still managed to be together now. They were such an unlikely couple.

She was also unbelievable pissed at Nick. He pulled the trigger. He pulled the freakin trigger. He pulled the fucking trigger. How did he know 100% that the gun was unloaded? He couldn't. Andy still wasn't sure if she'd ever get over that, completely. He pulled the trigger. She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. They were both alive, for better or for worse, but they were alive.

In her daze, she didn't turn down the right street to go to Traci's. She turned down Luke Callaghan's street. The one who gave her 5 minutes to decide and then asked her to jump off a cliff for him. And she did. She jumped off the cliff, holding hands with Nick Collins on the way down.

She had no idea what she was doing but she knocked on the door anyways. Two seconds later, Luke opened the door. He had his dress pants on, but no shirt on. Andy told herself to focus. "Uh, hey."

"You're back," Luke said, and ran a hand over his face. "Come inside, McNally."

She did and looked at him. "I know it's 2 am but I just finished my debrief and I took a wrong turn down to go to Traci's," she rambled.

Luke guided her to the couch. "You just finished your debrief. Going over your worst and best moments of your UC. I know how that is. Roberts get you out okay?" Luke asked.

She shook her head. "Swarek."

Luke put a hand on her back. "You okay, Andy?" It was 2 am and his ex just showed up on his doorstep. If that wasn't weird, he didn't know what was. They never really had a talk, even after him working at 15, but they came to a silent understanding. And it was him that she came to when she needed someone.

Andy bit her lip. "I hate surprises."

"What was a surprise?"

"Sam has a new girlfriend. Officer Cruz?" Apparently Andy did know her name. She still liked referring to Officer Cruz as 'Officer WHF'. Or maybe just Officer Bitch.

Luke's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Marlo?"

Andy shrugged. "I guess. After what he told me… I just thought he'd wait for me."

"Andy, you told me you were ready to drop everything. Disappear. Leave your old life behind," Luke said.

"And I was. I don't regret it. But I just thought he'd wait for me. I guess I still loved him," she shook her head. "Look at me. It's 2 am. I should get going. Traci offered me her couch."

Luke grabbed her arm. "It's okay. I literally just walked in the door. Stay here," Luke said. "You need to rest, decompress. Not be around anyone from 15." He was saying that because he had experience on the 'coming down' from a UC. It was a switch and some officers were fine with it. Some were not. It was too early to tell for McNally, but Swarek had trained her… she'd be fine.

"Are you sure?" Andy said. She didn't realize how tired she really was. She was about to drop.

Luke smiled. "Anyways, my couch pulls out into a bed. Much comfier than Nash's place."

She smiled. "Thanks Luke. It's nice to know you have my back."

"Always have and always will, McNally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's with me on groaning and b***ching about having to wait three freakin' weeks until the next Rookie Blue? Seriously. Three weeks!? Not right. Anyways, here is your latest chapter. I didn't really have any plot ideas after the last chapter I wrote, but I have some now so hopefully I'll have some chapters up to make up for the 3 week wait!**

**And thank you for all the reviews! Seriously. Thanks! I was not sure how well an Andy and Luke story would go over.**

* * *

When Oliver put her in the cab after the Penny, Andy had every intention of just going home after her long first day back. Instead, she was giving the cabbie an address that wasn't hers. She still remembered it, memorized it. She honestly didn't have plans to tell the cabbie the address, it just came out like that.

One light was on in the apartment when Andy climbed out. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer so she sat on the front steps, trying to contemplate her next move. She was about to call Luke but she decided not to. Traci's place wasn't far from here and Andy had a spare key.

She decided to take a minute and think about the days event. Getting shot at with Sam was kind of like old times. Exhilarating. Adrenaline rush. Dangerous. Honestly, after six months of living on the edge with Nick, constantly, she was hoping for a slow day. Get back into the routine, the swing of things, shake off the rest. She had to jump in head first when she walked in on a bank robbery. Nothing like your first day back.

And boy was she glad when Oliver took her away from Marlo at the beginning of the day. Andy didn't, but she almost wanted to hug him so hard. As her former TO, Oliver could always be counted on to have her back, and he was a die hard shipper of her and Sam. Maybe Oliver saw what she couldn't see, but right now, she wasn't see the light as far as the situation between her and Sam.

Suddenly a car pulled up and Andy tensed up, wanting to run. It was 2 am after all but she recognized the car as Luke's and he got out. He smiled as he got out. "Twice in a week McNally."

She remained sitting and smiled a little. "Just needed a friend tonight."

Luke gave her a hand and she took it and pulled herself up. "Well you got one tonight. Should I be making weekly appointments in my calendar, because 2 am seems the norm for you."

Andy laughed a little as he opened the door and let her in. "Says the detective who either just got home the last time I came and is now just getting home at 2 am."

"Touché. So what brings you to my doorstep at 2 in the morning?"

She sat on the couch at watched Luke put his stuff on the kitchen counter. "I got shot at today."

He laughed as he loosened his tie and threw the suit jacket on a chair. "Andy McNally, you are a danger magnet. I think you've been involved in more incidents in your four years on the force than most veteran cops."

She chuckled a little bit, looked at the carpet and back at Luke. "Yeah, I guess I am. First day back too. Walked in on a bank robbery."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "Congratulations. That is one feat that I never got to do. What's this I hear about Noelle and Frank getting married?"

Andy's face burst into a smile. "Yeah, he proposed to her last night. I'm happy for them. Motherhood has changed Noelle though."

He smiled, happy for Frank and Noelle. Them two, Oliver, Sam and Jerry and him had all gone through Academy roughly around the same time. They had all been stationed together at some point in their careers. "Noelle Williams is nice?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. She'd probably kick our asses if she got back into uniform. God, I wish she came back sooner."

"Why?" Luke asked, leaning against the back of the couch, as Andy sat on it.

She just looked at him, blankly. "Because Marlo Cruz is her replacement."

Luke made a face. "Cruz. How's working with her?"

"I don't know. Haven't really worked with her other than she laughed at me when I thought there was a partner in the shooting, and I was right. You've worked with her?"

"I have."

Andy looked at Luke, desperate for answers. "Model cop?"

Luke laughed. "Not from what I've seen her."

"Do explain," Andy said.

He shook his head. "Not my job to. Let's just say there's a reason why she's not SWAT anymore."

"Oh. Interesting," She commented. "Luke, when you figured out that I was the one who Sam saw when he was undercover, did it feel like you just got sucker punched in the gut and then slapped across the face?"

He nodded his head a little. "Yeah. It did. I knew I fucked up so I couldn't really say anything. Why?"

"Because it feels like that whenever I see Sam with Marlo."

Luke nodded. "I get the feeling. Andy, when you and Collins were undercover, did anything ever cross the line?"

Andy looked at Luke, hurt, that he would bring up that type of question. They might be friends right now, but she wasn't really to go into that much detail with him. And plus, he was the one who put the two of them together. And second, it blindsided her a little bit. She was ready to put the undercover op behind her and start a new page but then Luke had to bring something up. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm not judging, or lecturing or anything but 99% of the time when two officers go undercover together, it crosses the line at some point in time," Luke said.

"Speaking from experience?" Andy asked.

Luke nodded. "It was actually my third undercover assignment. The one I got assigned to when I asked to be reassigned after you and Swarek had gotten suspended."

"I guess it's bound to happen at sometime. It never crossed into black territory, but there were some grey moments. Especially when we were drinking with the idiots in the meth running crew."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder, comforting. "I'm only asking because even as a veteran cop, it bugged me after I got back. We were undercover and things happen. Obviously we never told the truth at our debrief but it followed me around until I talked with the cop psychiatrist."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, Frank has us seeing her. Our huge big dysfunctional family."

"15 is definitely that."

* * *

At the Penny, Gail and Nick were on their fourth or fifth beers of the night. Quite a few people were still here. Nick had spotted Oliver, walking Andy out. He had almost gone up to Oliver to thank him for rescuing McNally this morning from Officer Cruz, but that was crossing the line. McNally and him were no longer a "couple", and he had to detach himself from her a little bit.

"Shall we get out of here?" Nick asked Gail, after she finished her beer.

"Took you long enough to ask," Gail muttered, but smiled anyways.

Nick rolled his eyes. "My place."

"Because you'd go over to my place and be caught doing the walk of shame by my father. You know he hates you."

He laughed. "Your dad doesn't hate me."

Gail smiled a little. "Okay, he doesn't hate you completely, but I don't think he likes you."

"Gail, I think all fathers hate whoever their daughter dates, on principle."

Her eyebrows rose. "So we're dating now? That's news to me."

Nick groaned as they walked out of the bar. "Well did you see anybody else during those six months? And are you seeing anybody else now?"

"None of your damn business!" Gail muttered. "You left."

"I came back," Nick replied. "Considering I just asked you to move in with me, I'd consider that dating."

Gail smiled as they got into the cab. "You can call it whatever you want."

Later that night, they were curled up in the blankets, still breathing a little hard. Gail was just laying there when she lifted her head up. "When you were undercover with Andy, did it ever cross a line?"

Nick immediately shook his head. "No. Not at all. We even alternated who slept on the couch."

Gail smiled a little. "Good. Because I want you all to myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**So... this chapter didn't really tie into the episode as well as I would have liked. I blame that on the fact that I've worked 14 hours today and I couldn't wait to watch RB. And since we're talking RB, I think there needs to be more Traci! Hence, this chapter has a bit more Traci than normal.**

**Thanks for all the other reviews and I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter! Any suggestions are also welcome.  
**

* * *

Andy knew it. She knew the minute that she saw Sam and Marlo together after she talked to Marlo in the locker room. Andy McNally didn't give up. And she wasn't giving up. She was just going to give it time. Deep in her heart she knew she would always love Sam, but she really needed to move on.

Nick and Gail were happy. Which was a little funny, actually. Gail… happy. She was nice, pleasant, cheerful and not the typical Gail Peck Andy came to know and love. To be honest, Andy wanted a little bit of the caustic wit Gail back. Some of the comments Gail could make… More like Gail just spoke what everyone was actually just thinking. Andy was happy for Nick, she really was. She loved him like a brother. And she knew at the end of the day, he had her back, not matter what time of the day it was. He was her break-up buddy, best friend, and partner.

Her cellphone went off and she groaned, but answered it. "Yeah?"

"Well hello," Luke Callaghan spoke.

"Callaghan. What do I owe this unexpected phone call to?" She asked, something along the lines of what he said the last time she showed up at his place at two in the morning. She hadn't seen him since, but occasionally had texted him.

Callaghan laughed. "I hadn't heard from you and I thought I'd call."

"How sweet of you… what do you really want Luke? I'm in a bad mood," Andy said, bluntfully. If there was one person out there that Andy McNally danced around with, it was Luke Callaghan. But tonight, she was straight to the point.

She could feel that he was probably smiling on the other end of the line. "Twelve pack of Budweiser and two of those greasy pizza from the corner of Jones Ave."

"Okay, you had me at the twelve pack," Andy admitted reluctantly.

"Meet me at my place in ten. I'll pick up the pizza."

Andy laughed. "Got it," and she hung up.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at her phone… Luke Callaghan phoning her for beers? That was new. She texted Traci, quite confused. _Luke just called me…_

As ever, the quick response from Traci made her laugh. _Callaghan? Proposing you to leave for another six months? _

_No. He told me to come over for pizza and beers. _

Two seconds later, Andy's phone was ringing. "What, Traci?"

"Callaghan? Called you? And asked you come over for pizza and beers? McNally, what the hell are you not telling me?" Traci asked, in a huge rush.

Andy laughed. "Calm down. It's nothing. I guess. I don't know."

"You haven't seen him in… how long?"

Andy paused. "Actually, that's not really true. You know how I told you I went to my dad's the night I was supposed to stay at your place after I got home?"

"ANDREA MCNALLY! You didn't!" Traci exclaimed.

"Nothing happened! Nothing. I slept on the couch."

Traci groaned. "When else did you see him?"

This time it was Andy's turn to groan, knowing that Traci knew her as well as she did. "Three weeks ago," she said in a quiet voice.

"Ha. I knew you had walked out of the station with the same outfit. Andy McNally… Is there something going on between you and Luke?"

"No."

"He called you for pizza and beers."

"So?"

Traci was pretty persistent in her questioning, something that made her a good detective. "Luke doesn't call someone over for pizza and beers. Do you have feelings for him again?"

Andy groaned. "I don't know, Trace. He's always been there for me, I guess. Both times I showed up at his place at two in the morning. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore."

"Best way to get over Sam, is to get under someone else."

"You did not just say that," Andy just about died, laughing.

"I did. Now go have fun with Callaghan and do something that is not so Andy like."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow, Trace."

"Safe sex, remember?"

"Traci!" Andy warned and hung up. She saw that she was walking by the liquor store so she grabbed a twelve pack and two minutes later she was back, walking to Luke's place. What a weird turn of events. First she's telling Marlo that she's thankful she had her back and now she's walking over to her ex-fiance's place. Her ex-fiance. Totally weirded her out. She wanted nothing to do with him, now she took job offers from him, waited for him at 2 in the morning and was picking up beer for them, together. She was still a little confused and was not about to begin dissecting the muddled feelings in her head and heart.

She saw that his car wasn't there, so she sat on the steps and grabbed a beer and opened it, waiting for him. A couple minutes later, he pulled up in his silver Civic.

"It's not 2 am," Luke said.

"You called me," Andy said.

Luke nodded as he closed the car door, with the two pizza's in his arms. "Double Pepperoni, no mushrooms and Hawaiian, with extra pineapple."

"That is almost a little bit scary that you still remember what I like on my pizza," Andy commented as he opened the door and let her in.

Luke shrugged and put the pizza down on the counter. Andy went to grab plates. Same place she put them away in. "Not really. I am a Homicide Detective."

She grabbed a piece of pizza. Had one bite and then put it down. "This is the first time I have had this pizza in seven months. And oh my God, it's good. Heavenly almost."

Luke chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

They turned on SportsCenter to see if there was anything worth knowing about. Hockey was done, the Maple Leafs advancing … nowhere, as it was the Maple Leafs. Basketball was done. However, SportsCenter was replaying the top funniest plays of the decade and Luke and Andy almost died laughing and pointing at the TV. Back when, they used to watch a lot of hockey games. Luke, a die hard Montreal Canadiens fan, and Andy a Maple Leafs fan. And Andy never liked to admit that her team... sucked. She had lost a lot of bets due to the Maple Leafs.

Andy stood up to open another beer. It was her fourth or fifth by then. "Do you want another one?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Actually, sure. What the hell."

"Living on the dangerous side aren't we, Detective Callaghan."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who brought the beer."

"True. Too bad it wasn't Tequila or something. Oh man, don't you remember the night after we moved into this place? You were so fucking hammered. I have no idea how Frank and I managed to get you home."

"Or the time that you, Traci and Gail had girls night? I had never seen somebody so hungover the next morning. You did not want to move. Or get out of bed."

Andy shut her eyes, thinking about the horror. "Don't remind me. We must have hit every club in Toronto."

"You called me at 4 in the morning to pick you up. You were still drunk at 12 in the afternoon."

Andy nodded, taking another sip of the classy beer she was drinking. "The one and only time I have ever texted in sick because I was so hungover."

"Traci and Gail looked like complete wrecks that day," Luke said laughing. "Or the time that all of us went out before poker night?"

She shook her head. "There was definitely no poker being played that night. Liam actually had to ask us to leave at 3 in the morning. The cab driver thought we were on something. Jerry was throwing up outside the Penny, remember that?"

"Yeah. He had one too many Rum and Cokes that night. I'm pretty sure Boyko was ready to shoot us all when we came in hungover."

"How is Boyko doing, anyway?" Andy asked, now that Luke brought up the subject.

Luke laughed. "Retired. His daughter had a baby and him and his wife are now raising it."

"Isn't his daughter like in high school?"

He nodded. "17. You didn't hear that from me."

"Huh," Andy looked at the time. "Shit! It's 2 in the morning!"

"It's the normal time you show up at my place," Luke pointed out.

She looked at him. "Not the point. I have to work at 7."

"Relax. You can just stay with me. I have to get up early anyway." And then his phone rang. "Callaghan."… "No. I don't want it."… "Did you hear the word no, O'Reilly. It's two in the morning. Phone somebody else."

Andy looked at Luke, quizzically. "Did you just turn down a case?"

"I guess I just did," he said standing up. "Come on. The mess can wait."

* * *

The next morning, Luke pulled into the parking lot. "Last night was fun."

"It was. We should do that more often," Andy said.

"Call me," Luke said as she smiled and got out of the car.

As she was walking, with a little bit of a bounce in her step, Dov fell in sync with her. "Was that Callaghan?"

"Yeah. So?"

Dov looked at her. Looked at her face. And then her clothes. "Because I could have sworn those were the clothes you were in yesterday. And your mascara is smudged."

"Really, Dov?" Andy said.

"So? Are you and Callaghan back on?"

"What kind of question is that?' Andy deflected.

Dov nodded. "Huh. So you are?"

"Absolutely not!" Andy exclaimed.

"That was a little too high pitched and quick, even for you. I'd suggest you keep this one on the down low."

Traci walked up at that moment. "Keep what on the down low?"

"She got out of the car with Luke," Dov coughed. "Callaghan." Coughed again. And then left.

Traci cocked her head to the side. "So, Andy. What exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"You keep going with that line, McNally," Sam said behind them.

**Thoughts? Did Sam hear the whole conversation?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up. I'm fighting a nasty cold and just finished the last part. Not as much Andy/Luke stuff, but more setting some stuff up for future chapter! **

**THANK YOU for the reviews! It means so much to me! :)**

* * *

"You know what, I think I am going to stay here for a little while. Make sure these guys are okay," Andy said. "Actually why don't you guys just go without me."

"Oh no. I am not going without you. I barely want to go with you,."

Andy smiled. "Okay, well I will drive up tomorrow then."

Traci looked at her. "You sure this doesn't have anything to do with Luke Callaghan? Because this screams Callaghan."

Gail groaned. "Don't tell me you're dumping us over Callaghan."

"I'm not. I'll come up tomorrow. I promise. Just need a good night sleep after today, I guess," Andy replied.

"Okay," Traci said, not convinced as her and Gail tried to leave.

"Who are you calling?" Gail asked, after Dov told them of their little plan. Traci and Gail were walking to Traci's car, trying to figure out what to do.

Traci looked at Gail and mouthed "Callaghan." She just got his voicemail so she left a message and hoped he got in time. "Hey Callaghan, this is Traci. I'm sure Andy has probably already called you but you need to tell her that you are working tonight. I can explain later. Thanks, bye."

"Should we just go to McNally's then?" Gail asked.

Trace held up her keychain as she got into her car. "That's what spare keys are for. I doubt that she'll be long."

Callaghan called Traci back a couple minutes later. "Detective Nash, what's up?" he asked as she said hello.

"Did you get my message?"

"No. I just saw that you called."

"Remember the Rookie's annual camping trip we always go on?" Traci asked.

Luke hesitated. "Yes. Andy said she was going on it. It was the 6 of you going, wasn't it?"

"Plans changed. And McNally decided that she didn't want to come up tonight and I'm assuming she already called you and told you she's coming over tonight?"

"Uh, she did."

"You need to tell her you are working. We're not going camping anymore, per say, but having a rooftop party at Dov and Chris'."

"I can do that. Anything else, Nash?"

Traci laughed. "Make an appearance later Callaghan. It will be good to see you."

Gail shot a look at Traci after she hung up the phone. "I still can't believe they are back together again." Honestly, she was surprised. It didn't take much to surprise Gail Peck. Either Andy was really broken over Sam or she never really got over Callaghan. Gail knew Callaghan had never gotten over Andy, even thought it had been his fault.

"Well I wouldn't say they are together," Traci replied.

Gail gave another "Gail look." "I still want to know what Sam thinks about all of this."

"Whatever he's thinking, he's not sharing. Sam is Sam and the best friend inside of me hopes he heard all of that conversation," Traci said.

"Even if he didn't hear, Callaghan's dropped McNally off a couple times. Her funeral if she lets Frank catch her though," Gail muttered.

* * *

Andy was a good four or so drinks in when Callaghan showed up on Dov's rooftop patio. She had been talking with Collins for a good hour or so, just laughing and reminiscing. And she could also see the looks Gail was giving her. She was super confused at first and then she saw the sideward glance and smile Traci gave Luke and she put it all together. Her friend was sneaky. Seeing him come out of the doorway, made her heart flutter inside a little.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him a little. "Six days McNally. I haven't seen you in six days."

"I thought we were trying to keep this on the down low," Andy said quietly.

"They are your friends. Considering Nash and Peck called me, you and Collins tell each other everything, and Epstein saw you get out of my car one morning, it's okay to be seen out in public."

Andy sighed a little. "Just a little paranoid I guess."

"And that would be why you need another drink," Chloe said. She turned to Luke after handing Andy the drink. "Hi, I'm Chloe Price. I don't think I've ever met you before."

Luke smiled at her. "Detective Luke Callaghan. I'm over at 27. So you're Frank's god-daughter?"

"How did you know?" Chloe asked.

Luke shrugged. "Frank and I go way back. I knew your old man. He was actually one of my TO's."

Chloe smiled a little. "No way. You'll have to tell me a little bit more about him."

"Sometime," Luke said. After Chloe left, he whispered in Andy's ear. "Ten bucks says Price has already slept with Epstein."

"You're not that good."

Traci came up to them at that moment. "Who's not that good."

"Luke said ten bucks that Chloe has already slept with Dov."

Traci narrowed her eyes. "Callaghan. Spill."

Luke shrugged. "Frank already knows. He knew from day one. I never asked him his thoughts on Epstein and Price but oh, he knows."

"Do we tell Dov?" Andy asked.

Traci shook her head. "No. No way."

Luke shrugged and took a step back and walked away to go talk to Nick for a little bit, leaving Traci and Andy to talk. "You called him."

"So?"

"I can't believe you."

Traci laughed. "It worked."

"I'm glad he came," Andy said, smiling at the Detective. He was chatting with Nick and laughing a little bit and it just made him even more attractive. He had gotten a haircut since she had last seen him and wow. Maybe she was finally getting over Sam. She'd never fully get over him, she knew that deep down inside but she needed someone to help her get over the heartbreak and Luke Callaghan was a willing participant.

If you would have told her last year that she would be back together with her ex, Andy McNally would have told you to go to hell. She wasn't sure if she was fully ready to commit again to Luke because she was still majorly gunshy over the whole Jo incident. She had forgiven him and had moved on to an extent. It still hurt beyond bad but she also knew that Jo was largely the one to blame for what happened.

Luke wanted to make this right and so far he was trying. For Callaghan to turn down cases and turn down homicides, it meant that he was ready. And for Callaghan to show up at her friend's party to pick her up, it meant that he really was ready to go the extra mile to get her back. Andy knew that if she started another relationship with Luke Callaghan, they'd be looking at an uphill battle.

It had been her childhood best friend's brother that had told her a quote and it still stuck in her mind: "getting back together with your ex is as effective as retaking a test you failed and still not studying for it again." And her dad had been the one to say "every couple gets one big breakup. After that, you're done. Move on." McNally had that tucked in the back of her mind and every time she thought about taking the next step with Luke, her mind went back there.

Andy was tired and she could see Luke was exhausted so she went over to him. "Are you ready to go?'

Luke finished the last of his beer and nodded at Collins. "I am now."

"I'll let you two get home. I think Gail probably wants to go home soon too," Collins said.

It took the two of them about twenty minutes before they actually got down to Luke's car. "My place or yours?" Luke asked.

"My place," she replied. The main reason she never had Luke over yet was because she hadn't had a guy sleep in her bed or even be there (the exceptions being Collins, Epstein, Chris and Oliver) since Sam. It brought back some memories.

Luke smiled at her as he got into the car. "Sounds good."

As they got into bed, their routine just seemed so natural, already. Andy turned out the light and snuggled under the covers. He hadn't even kissed her yet, since they had "been back together" let alone slept together. Sure, they were sleeping in the same bed but if this was going anywhere, Andy was going to take it slow. Really slow. "How much do you know about Price?"

"Her IQ is stupidly high. She has an older sister, Cassandra and a younger brother, Devon. Her youngest brother was killed by a drunk driver when he was 12 and Chloe was 19. Her father was a decorated cop."

"Was?" Andy recognized the past tense.

"Eight years ago, her dad was gunned down in broad daylight by a wannabe gangbanger in Detroit. He had been retired by then, and Price had arrested the gang leader before and basically cut the head off the snake. Think Jamison Boys except 10 times worse."

Andy stayed silent. "How do you know this?"

Luke reached for Andy's hand under the covers. "Pat Price was mine and Frank's TO when we were younger. I was the liaison between Toronto PD and Detroit PD. How's Traci doing?" He said, changing the subject abruptly.

"Traci is Traci. She's strong because she has to be strong."

"I'm glad she called me tonight."

"Me too," Andy replied.

As she rolled over and snuggled into Luke, she was surprised at her thoughts and actions towards her ex. She honestly never thought that he would ever be back in her life, let alone in her bed. If there was one thing, Luke always did have her back, no matter what. And every time she was with Luke, she never once thought about Sam and Marlo. Never once. It was awesome, that way. Maybe Luke really was what she needed to heal her broken heart.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke up to a text message from Nick on her cell phone. All it read was: **Do I tell Gail the truth?**

* * *

***drum roll. I honestly had no intentions of even putting Chloe in this chapter but I have an idea to get her into this story. I am not even sure I really like her character, because I do find her whiny and annoying but I do think Dov and her do go good together and I think it would be rather (this might be the wrong word) ironic if she had a darker side to her past.**

**As far as the truth is concerned... the million dollar question is, what happened during the six months? What did Nick and Andy leave out? (a simple they crossed the black and white line isn't going to be it)**

**Next chapter- Sam and Luke...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought that the writers threw me a little bit of a bone in this episode and gave me some good stuff for a Swarek/Callaghan showdown. It's late at night so please excuse any errors and I just had to write this!**

* * *

"Where is she?" Luke Callaghan entered 15th Division's Parade Room to find Frank, Sam Swarek and Jacob Blackstone discussing the case.

"Who?" Frank asked.

Luke ran his hand down his face. "I heard that two female officers are covered in anthrax laced heroin from 15."

Frank looked at Blackstone, who then turned Sam and shrugged. "And you want to know if one of them is McNally?"

The look that Luke shot Frank was priceless. "Yes, I want to know. Is she in the hospital or what?"

"Why are you asking?" Blackstone asked. Jacob Blackstone was a narcotics detective and he had no idea what had transpired at 15. He had no idea of the engagement of Luke and Andy and what went down with Jo. He did know that she had been suspended for what happened with Sam on his UC.

"Because someone has to care," Luke said, anger in his voice directed towards Sam Swarek.

Blackstone looked at Frank and shrugged. Frank nodded towards him and them two exited the Parade room, leaving Sam and Luke to fight it out. "Where is Andy?"

"On a first name basis now, are we, Callaghan?" Sam spat out. "You think you can waltz in here and demand information about an ongoing investigation? I need to get to the bottom of this and you're wasting my time."

"If you'd just tell me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Where is McNally?" Luke asked again. He really should have just called Frank and demanded answers. Of course he'd be having a pissing match with his ex-fiance's ex-boyfriend. How things came full circle again.

Sam looked at him, and then the whiteboard. "I'm not going go tell you because you don't need to know. You don't work here and it's not your case. You are a homicide detective, not a narcotics detective."

"Yeah, well the superintendent is going to be so happy when she finds out that you refused to answer phone calls and then made me drive down. And then refused to divulge information about a fellow officer and information that involves my informant and the guy who murdered my latest case."

Andy's most recent ex put up his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Nathan Barnes was an informant. And Goosh, who oh so lovely, shot and killed one of his top buddies. Now drug squad told me I couldn't make the arrest because you guys were planning to raid his place," Luke said. "But if you would have answered your phone in the first place I wouldn't having to demand information about McNally!"

"Great, that makes getting the search warrant even easier," Sam smiled smugly.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who is with McNally and how she is doing and where she is," Luke said.

Sam looked at him. "Why do you care?"

"You dumped her in a parking lot and when she came back from a UC, you had a new girlfriend. Somebody has to help her pick up the pieces and help her move on," Callaghan explained.

"So that somebody is you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Luke asked.

Sam threw up his hands. "Oh I don't know, Callaghan! You cheated on her. You broke her heart first and now you want to put it back together?"

Luke took a pen and twirled it around. "That's stuff is in the past Sam. You can't be jealous that I'm the one to check up on her. You made your choice to her, loud and clear. But really Sammy, I didn't see Marlo Cruz coming."

His face went blank. "What about Cruz?"

"Not really your type."

"And I have a type?"

"She's not Andy. And Marlo… I think you can do better. But hey, good talking with you Sammy. I'm just going to call Superintendent Peck now and tell her how a detective with a lower rank than me won't tell me anything about a case. But hey, I'm sure Blackstone will be more than happy to tell me any news about Goosh. And let me interrogate him," Luke said and walked away. "Especially after the Superintendent phones Blackstone himself."

He was almost out the door before Sam's voice stopped him. Age old interrogation technique that had Sam telling the truth. "She's fine. Cruz is the other officer with her. They are doing the whole decontamination with them down there."

"Now was that so hard Sammy?" Luke asked and shut the door.

Frank stopped him on his way out. "Why are you here?"

"Swarek wouldn't answer his phone. Goosh shot one of his buyers. I don't know why or what because drug squad won't let me go and arrest him and charge him with murder 1. And Nathan Barnes was a CI for Dawn and I. And if I knew Blackstone was involved in this, I would have called him," Luke said, mad that he had to explain all this to Frank.

Frank sighed. "Okay. I will keep you informed and I will have whatever the fuck's face brought to 27. And about Andy?"

"What about McNally? I can't be concerned for another officer's well being?"

"I think she'd appreciate a phone call from you."

* * *

Sam and Marlo were on their way back to Marlo's place. As she had just transferred, her apartment was half way across town but her contract was up next month so they mainly just went to Sam's. Sam was stopped at a red light when he turned to the woman in his passenger seat. "What do you know about Luke Callaghan?"

Marlo shrugged. "Good cop."

"You've worked with him before?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Before SWAT. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You don't just wonder," Marlo commented.

Sam pressed the gas as the light turned green. "Sometimes I do."

* * *

Luke knocked on Andy's apartment, late that night. He had phoned her and asked to see how she was doing and she seemed very happy that he called and expressed interest. She had told him on the phone that she'd be by his place if she felt like or not but Luke figured she'd probably want to just spent the night at her place. So here, he was at 2 in the morning, knocking on her door.

Andy opened the door, hair in a messy bun, tank top that revealed her bra and sweatpants on. "Reversing roles are we?"

Luke came in as she opened the door and Andy locked it behind him. "I wanted to see how you were doing for myself. My own eyes. And sorry for waking you up at two in the morning."

"I'm fine," Andy said. "I told you that on the phone." They walked to her bedroom and she stood in front of him and undid his tie. "You did not need to come."

"And sleep in my own bed when there's one here with a warm body in it?" Luke asked as he undid his dress shirt and pants and crawled into bed.

Andy smiled at him. "You do have a good point."

Luke wasn't really sure if he should tell McNally about his run in with Swarek but he decided against it. Some things were better left unsaid and he doubted Frank or Blackstone would say anything about the meeting so he was going to take his conversation to the grave with him. "I have the day off tomorrow."

"You are taking a day off?" Andy asked, slightly surprised. "Luke Callaghan is actually taking a day off."

He just looked at her. "Whatever, McNally. No, I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the cabin tomorrow. I was actually planning on taking a couple days off, shockingly enough."

A huge smile came over her face, even after being woken up at 2 in the morning by a certain detective banging on her door. "Well, it just so happens that Frank gave me the day off tomorrow because of all of this and I have the next two days off as well. So I will come to the cabin with you."

Luke grabbed Andy's hand beneath the covers and gave it a squeeze. "Good."

* * *

**So Luke is coming back in the next episode of RB so hopefully I'll have some good stuff to work with... :) **

**And was my Swarek/Callaghan argument okay? I wasn't sure with how well it turned out. I know Callaghan sometimes isn't that forceful with information but I think he's pretty pissed off at Sam.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Wasn't really expecting that out of the episode.  
**

**I know I had mentioned in my previous chapter about Andy and Luke going to the cabin but there was just too much from this episode to write about, so I will try and have a chapter up prior to next week's episode :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows so far! :)**

* * *

Steve Peck knew his little sister was a conflicting, confusing mess. He knew that from when she was little. God she pissed him off one too many times and did he ever beat her up sometimes. He never thought that she would follow him into the family policing business. He almost didn't want her in policing, just because he was afraid that she would turn out like their parents and ultimately, him.

The elder Peck had a couple shots of the alcohol Nash had found. He sympathized with her. But he didn't know how to really connect with her either, so he thought of alcohol. Age old distraction. It wasn't that he wanted to put any moves on Traci Nash either, she was still clearly grieving Jerry's death but something about that woman….

When he rounded the corner of the division and saw his sister sitting on the ground, back up behind the fence, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what was talking. Luke Callaghan was sitting beside her, they weren't talking yet but Steve was pretty sure Gail would let something out soon so he crept around the corner and waited. Something big obviously had happened because Gail was silent.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" Gail asked.

Luke looked at her and shrugged. "Depends. We got the guy."

"You know what I mean."

Steve was curious to see what Callaghan's response would be. "He was right. Guilt. It's a funny thing. It really does destroy a person."

"You cheated on Andy for the same reasons I cheated on Nick, didn't you?" Gail said it so softly, Steve had a hard time hearing.

Luke looked away and then back at Gail. "I guess. I always did think there was something going on between her and Swarek and I guess there was. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of being the bad guy and sleeping with my ex."

"Yeah well Nick admitted to me that he has feelings for Andy."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sleeping with someone else? Yes. At the time, it made me feel different. It made me feel…. Me," Gail replied.

He nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Why did you let me go in there with Perrick?" Gail asked. "Nobody else would. Frank, Swarek, McNally."

"I knew you could handle yourself. I do regret the fact that it brought the end to your relationship."

"It was bound to happen," Gail said. "Just spend up the process. The part that sucks the most is the fact that I work with the guy."

Luke looked at her. "Despite what they say, time doesn't really make it easier."

Steve knew this was the end of their conversation so he slowly walked towards them and Gail looked up at her older brother, with her tear stained cheek. "You're still here."

"I'm assuming you want a ride?" Steve asked. He was fine to drive. The conversation that his little sister had cheated on her boyfriend sobered him up quite a bit.

Luke stood up and nodded at the guns and gangs detective. "See you around Steve. Gail, we'll talk later." Gail just nodded at Luke's direction and Steve handed her a hand up and she took it.

"I'm thinking a bottle of Tequila?"

* * *

Nick sat in Andy's apartment and looked blankly at the wall. "She cheated on me. She slept with someone else."

"While we were gone?"

He shook his head. "No. Within the past couple weeks I think."

"Did she tell you why?" Andy asked, setting a beer down for Nick. He had been there for her during the time that Sam had broke his heart, now she was going to be there for him, while Gail broke his heart.

He held the beer in his hand but didn't drink it. "She thinks there is something going on between you and I."

"But there isn't."

"She confronted Blackstone. And he told her that he gave us that weekend off when we went to Niagara."

Andy let out her breath. That was one of the secrets they had been keeping for awhile. "And?"

"She thinks I have feelings for you."

Andy was a little startled by that revelation. He had always denied any feelings between the two of them, especially while undercover but Andy had always felt that he wasn't completely telling the truth. And honestly, that wasn't fair to Gail. "Oh." And now that Gail figured out, there would be even more questions about what went on during those six months while they were gone.

"I just can't believe she cheated on me. I could maybe put it aside if it happened while we were gone, but now?" Nick shook his head. "I really thought she was ready to settle down and then she comes up with that."

She just smiled at him and took a sip of her beer. "I cheated on Luke once."

Nick almost choked on his beer. "What?"

"I shot a guy. Killed him. SUI comes in and questions me and Luke gives me a hug and then tells me he needs to go work the crime scene. So I'm sitting at home, there's a power outage and I keep replaying the shooting in my mind and the next thing I know I'm on Sam Swarek's doorstep."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Andy shrugged. "The power came back on."

"What did you do after?"

Andy looked at the ground. "Convinced myself it didn't happen. Lied to Luke. He still doesn't know. The only people that know are Sam, Traci, and now you."

She had some conflicting feelings between Nick and Gail's breakup. She loved them both dearly and she thought both of them were to blame. And honestly, she didn't blame Gail all that much. Should Gail should have slept with a different guy? No. But Andy also understood now why Luke cheated with Jo. He saw the sparks between Sam and Andy, just as Gail saw the sparks between Nick and Andy. She felt for Nick, she really did, but she just didn't think Gail was the one to blame 100%. She also remembered when Blackstone gave them that weekend off and how hard she tried to convince Nick to go back to Toronto. And she knew then that something was up.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Nick asked.

Andy went into her room and grabbed the book that her mom had given her after Sam had broken it off with her last year. "Read the book. I guess I'll be your breakup buddy? I'm not sure. You move on. Just like I did. It's not easy. But you move on."

Steve and Gail sat in the kitchen at Dov and Gail's apartment with a bottle of tequila between them. "I guess you heard the whole conversation," Gail said as she took a shot and looked down at the shot glass.

He nodded. "Why did you tell Callaghan?"

"He was there when I made my admission and I hooked up with him before. After him and Andy broke up," Gail said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could see it coming from a mile away," Steve said. "He basically left you at the alter in Vegas. He left you to go on a UC op for six months. I'm not condoning what you did, but I don't blame you."

Gail looked at her older brother. "You don't blame me?"

"No," Steve said, after taking a shot. "I can't say anything either because I cheated on Rachel too."

"I knew it."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. I think a lot of people did. When the home life isn't good, can't get your head above the water sometimes… it just happens. But Rachel and I agreed that it was a long time coming on both of our parts."

"I never liked Rachel."

He half snorted. "You didn't like any of my girlfriends."

"That's not completely true. I didn't mind, what's her face… Maggie. Or Megan. Something like that."

"She's the one who got away. And I have never liked any of your boyfriends. Save for maybe Diaz. Even if he turned Bibby in. Although you two were not good for each other and should never have been together, he wasn't a bad guy."

Gail smiled a little. She could and would wring Chris' neck for leaving to Timmons without telling them anything. Nothing. Not a word. "He's a pretty good guy." She poured herself and Steve another shot. "After I did it… it felt good to be wanted, you know. " She downed the shot. "Nick made me eggs the other morning."

"You hate eggs."

"Exactly. I do know who loves them though," Gail spat out. "I don't hate Andy. It's just why? Why am I not good enough? The moment that he went on that UC op I had my doubts."

Steve shrugged. "Who did you sleep with?"

"I'm not telling."

"Who did you sleep with?"

Gail looked at her brother. "I'm not saying."

* * *

After Nick had left, hopefully not to drink himself into oblivion but to get some sleep, Andy couldn't fall asleep. So finally at 2 in the morning, she got up and walked to Luke's. She was grateful his place was relatively close. That 2 am thing of theirs…. It was starting to become more apparent.

Instead of waking him up, she used her spare key and let herself in. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she tiptoed to his bedroom and took some of her clothes off and climbed under the covers. Luke rolled over and squinted at her. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. Go back to sleep," Andy said quietly.

He shifted slightly so he could look at her. "You look like you've had a couple drinks."

"Nick came over. Gail and him are done."

Luke nodded. "I know. I heard it all. Her and I talked about it after. She regrets it. But I think they both knew it was a long time coming."

Andy stayed silent. "I think I kind of get it. Why you cheated on me. And why Gail cheated."

"I saw the sparks between you and Swarek. Just like Gail saw the feelings Nick has for you. I regret what happened. Over and over again. If Jo hadn't of been there I probably wouldn't have made the same mistake."

Andy closed her eyes and knew she had to tell the truth. "If we're being completely honest with each other, the night of the blackout back when I was a rookie. Something did happen with Swarek."

Luke nodded. "I know."

She was surprised at the revelation. "What? You knew all this time?"

"I'm not dumb, Andy. I knew. I didn't say anything because although you made the mistake, I knew you regretted it; it was my fault. You had just shot your first person in the line of duty and I should have been there. Instead, I was too wrapped up in work. So I didn't say anything."

She just smiled and then leaned over and kissed him in the dark. He was taken by surprise but kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her. She giggled a little and just let herself be held. "It was weird having you at 15 today."

"It was a little weird being back," he mentally told himself not to slip up about last week's argument with Swarek. They remained professionals today and hopefully it would continue that way.

"I called Traci a bunch tonight but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. I was going to go over there but Nick came over and I know she has Leo tonight. And I thought she'd want to be alone tonight," Andy said. Her thoughts often went to her best friend today.

Luke nodded. "Although I did see Steve Peck drinking with Traci up in the D's room. Apparently he did take that order to keep her distracted seriously."

"Steve Peck?" Andy coughed a little. She hadn't had a run in with him since her rookie days with Diaz and busting his partner Bibby. "What was he doing?"

"Something with Guns and Gangs. Out of all the Peck's, surprisingly, he's the least of the asshole out of all of them."

Andy looked at him. "You're serious."

Luke shrugged. "I'd much rather deal with Steve Peck any day over Gail. But we should get to sleep. I was going to go for a run tomorrow morning."

"Wake me up," Andy said and Luke kissed her before she rolled over. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thoughts? Who did Gail sleep with? More Swarek jealous in coming chapters or more Collins? Let me know what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know... no chapter from last week. I'm sorry. My plot bunnies were distracted by a research paper I had to write for university (blech... seriously, writing papers in the summer seriously SUCKS!) and I couldn't come up with anything for last week. But they did cooperate this week :)**

**My one complaint from this episode- I love the addition of Steve Peck. I really do. BUT, he has no scenes with Gail, his sister? Seriously? So... I decided to write about them. **

* * *

As Traci went to go grab some brownies for her and Steve, Gail approached her brother. "So."

Steve looked at his little sister. "So."

"Traci Nash."

"That chick," Steve replied.

Gail just laughed a little nervously. "She's a forensic pathologist if you want to know. And she was just my plus one. You know since… Why are you here anyways?" Gail asked, in her pointed tone. She gave a little more information to her brother than what she had wanted to.

Steve finished his bite of the cakepop. "Traci's car died today and needed someone to run her around today… Since she is the maid of honor you know."

Gail nodded. "Right," she muttered, not believing his explanation. She pointed her glare at him. "Right," she repeated.

Traci came back, this time with two more brownies and two champagnes, and was surprised to see Gail standing beside Steve. "Gail, she said, surprised. "Where's Holly?"

"She left. Said something about dancing," Gail said, sipping her own champagne flute and taking the cakepop Steve had in his hand.

"And why aren't you with her?" Traci asked.

Gail looked at her. "Because I drew the short straw and have to work tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Don't fuck it up," and left.

Steve must have had a shocked look on his face because Traci handed him the other champagne flute and then asked, "what was that about?"

"I don't really know?" Steve asked and shrugged. "I'm worried about her."

"Me too," Traci nodded. She handed Steve one of these brownies. "Try them. They are the best."

He tried one and then looked at her. "Holy shit. These are good."

* * *

Andy got out of Nick's truck and saw Luke getting out his car and walked over to him. "You made it."

"I can say the same for you. Just get off work?"

Andy groaned. "I love weddings. I am probably the only person, besides maybe Chloe that likes weddings, and I had to stay on duty," she complained.

He wrapped her in a hug for a minute. "I understand."

"Thanks for letting me vent. Dov put it on speaker so I heard the vows and stuff but… its not the same," she said.

He kissed her head and took her hand as they walked inside. Frank and Noelle were just finishing their dance and he spotted them come in. "Callaghan! You made it!"

"Congratulations!" Luke said, as they gave each other a hug. "Sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

Frank nodded. "I understand. Work."

Andy went to find Noelle, to apologize for her bridesmaid not being there and Luke found Traci who was finishing talking with Oliver. He spotted Steve talking with Swarek. "So Nash. I see Steve Peck over there."

"And?" Nash said. "Using your fancy detective skills Callaghan?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing. I think it's great. I really do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Luke Callaghan! Are you trying to tell me something?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "No. Just saying that because his last name is Peck, doesn't mean he's a Peck."

Traci was about to say something but Andy showed up and gave her best friend a hug. "The maid of honor. In running shoes," Andy laughed.

"The bridesmaid who didn't show up," Traci said.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't my fault, okay! I fucking hate this job something. Just when you want a day to go okay, it doesn't."

Luke and Traci started laughing. "Isn't that everyday?"

She groaned. "Okay. That's not the point. The point is, is that I need alcohol. And I heard there is an open bar."

"I'll go grab us some drinks. Cosmo?" He asked Andy. She nodded. "Trace?" She shook her head and headed towards the bar.

Andy narrowed her eyes. "Dov texted me that you brought Steve Peck as your plus one."

Traci groaned. "What is everyone's deal!? Oliver brought Celery?"

Apparently that got Andy off the subject of Steve and Traci. "I think it's adorable. First, Oliver looks handsome in a suit. And second, it's his first date in twenty years. And third, Zoe's here."

"He does look like he's having fun," Traci commented, watching Oliver and Celery dance. "I still can't get over her name. Or the fact that she's a witch."

Andy rolled her eyes. "She's good for Oliver. That's all that matter. And you got to admit, Dov and Chloe look cute together."

Traci sighed. "They do."

"I heard Gail brought Holly," Andy remarked.

Traci almost snorted. "Yeah. I like Holly from what I talked with her at the morgue and today. I really do. But I didn't really see that one coming? You do know she's a lesbian?"

Andy's eyes went wide open. "She is!? Is Gail…"

"Batting for the other team?" Traci shrugged. "I don't think so. I think she just brought her as her plus one. Do you even know what happened there?"

Andy nodded. "She cheated on Nick."

Traci gasped. "With who?"

Andy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. It was a long time coming, I think."

Luke returned with the drinks. "Sorry to interrupt your girl time," he said, laughing. "Did Frank and Noelle leave?"

Traci nodded. "Uh, yeah, I think so. I don't know," she said, chuckling. "Today has kind of been a little bit of a disaster. I still don't even know what I am going to do about that fucking car."

"Didn't you just buy it?" Luke asked.

"Yes! It even had an out of province inspection! I don't get it," Traci complained.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Andy said.

Somehow in the night, Traci ended up talking with Sam Swarek. "How are you tonight?"

He shrugged. "I'm good."

"It seems like right now would be the time where Jerry would crack a funny one liner and keep the party going," Traci commented.

Sam nursed his scotch. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well you did tell me to use my detective skills earlier today," Traci said. "Kinda hard not to think about, honestly."

He stared into his glass. "Yeah. I wish he were here today, Trace. I really do."

"Me too, Sam. Me too."

He put his drink down after a minute. "Traci, let's go dance."

"Sam, I am not dancing with you," she protested. "I already told Steve no. I am not dancing with you."

"Traci Nash, you are dancing with me," Sam said, taking her by the hand and literally dragging her out on the dance floor. Nick and some girl were also out on there, as well as Dov and Chloe and some other couples.

Sam and Traci danced a song and she even had to admit it was fun and he wasn't that bad of a dancer. "Steve!" Sam called for him to come over and he did. "This girl won't dance voluntarily. But she had fun, so take her out on the dance floor and force her to dance!"

"Sam!" Traci protested again.

Steve smiled, "Let's go Trace."

"Fine, fine, fine."

Also on the dance floor was Andy and Luke, slow dancing. "When was the last time that we danced together?" Luke asked.

"You aunt Carol's third wedding."

Luke nodded. "I remember now. My crazy family."

"Not all of your family is crazy. Just some of them," Andy clarified. Actually, Luke's parents, Rob and Dianne Callaghan were wonderful. They just lived in California and didn't see much of their son. Luke had a younger sister, Denise, who lived in Florida and Andy had met her once on Skype.

"My parents are wanting me to take a vacation and come down to visit them," Luke said, figuring now was as good as any to drop the bombshell.

"Oh?" Andy said, lifting her head from his shoulder. The song ended and she nodded her head to off the dance floor. "My feet hurt. I wore heels."

He looked at her. "Why did you wear heels?"

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time. So, California? Is Luke Callaghan going to take more than one day of vacation and go see them?"

Luke laughed. "My mom is trying to get Denise to come too. But I was more hoping you'd come with me."

Andy's eyebrows rose. She was kind of expecting this, since she first heard him mention California. "You were?"

"So what do you say?" Luke asked.

She smiled. "If I can get it off, I would love to. I'll put in a leave application first thing Monday."

"What do ya say we get out of here too," Luke said, as he noticed the thinning crowd.

Andy smiled. "Sounds good. A couple more minutes though."

She went to find Traci who was munching on more cake pops with Steve. "Andy, you have to try these," she said, handing one out.

Andy took it and had a bite and handed it back. "Not bad. Those are good. He asked me to go to California."

"I think that's my cue to go grab you another drink," Steve said. "Andy do you want anything?"

"Cosmo, please."

Traci looked at her. "Luke asked you to go to California to go see his parents?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's a big step. Did you say yes."

Andy shrugged. "Of course. If I can get the time off."

"Do you even know where you guys are at anymore?" Traci asked.

She took a cake pop from her best friend. "No. But that's fine. Definitions never have been a thing for me or Luke. Ever."

"If you can do it, all the more power to you." Traci replied.

Steve came back with a beer for Traci and the Cosmo for Andy. "I didn't know you and Callaghan were back together?"

"We're…"

"They're complicated," Traci answered for her. "Very complicated."

Later that night, as Luke was getting the car, Sam came up to her. "California, huh?"

"So?"

"That's a big step. Meeting the parents and all," Sam replied.

She smiled at him. "I've already met them. Have a good night Sam," she said as she got into Luke's car.

* * *

**I know... no Nick in this. Just couldn't figure out how to incorporate him into this. Thoughts? Tell me what you think :) Should Andy go to California?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a pretty big knee surgery done so I haven't really felt like writing. But here it is!  
**

**Anyone else smile with me when they saw Traci and Steve take down those guys? They are so cute together.**

* * *

Andy groaned when someone knocked on her apartment door. She had a couple beers with Nick and then begged on, citing the long and crappy day and went home. She did not want company. Of course it had to be Luke Callaghan on the other side. Despite the fact that he was her 'boyfriend' or whatever they didn't call themselves, he was honestly the last person she wanted to see right now. "What are you doing here?"

Luke walked in and kicked his shoes off and Andy locked the door. "Oh I don't know. Didn't see you today at Ford's house. Funny that I work one of 15's cases, one that you happen to be on and you are nowhere near the scene."

She looked away. "I had some stuff that needed to be done." He was going to call her out on it. Ballsy. And shitty for her. She really had no excuse for her actions today. Maybe Sam was right, yeah, it was the right thing to do but morally, it crossed every line in Andy's book. And it wasn't something she was comfortable with.

Luke grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as Andy sat on the couch. "You falsified Cruz's logs."

"Do you have any proof?"

"I'm not stupid Andy. That's not Cruz's writing in that last entry. That's yours. I think I would know your writing. And you kind of ran out of the station today, pretty fast. So McNally, did you do it?" It was Andy at home, and McNally on the job. Luke wasn't stupid. He knew she falsified the document. He just wanted to know why she did it. Why she was covering for Marlo Cruz.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you."

He put his hand up and sat on the edge of the couch. "Relax, McNally. I'm not going to turn you in. But I have a lots of pieces of a puzzles and combined with Swarek's behavior, I'm more inclined to believe I'm on the right track to figuring it out. Why'd you do it?"

Andy ran her hands through her hair. "She's a good cop, Luke. She is. And the case wouldn't have been about finding a pedophile instead about a cop who well… went one step too far."

Luke just nodded. "I had a hard enough time believing you'd falsify logs, so I know it wasn't your idea. You do this because Swarek asked you to?"

"I did it to protect a good cop," Andy said, not changing her answer. Damn it. She should have know Luke would put the dots together. However, she wouldn't tell him about the bipolar. Hopefully Marlo would get back on the meds and get straightened out and everything would go back to being 'normal.'

Luke leaned over and kissed Andy, hard and passionate. She returned the kiss but pulled back a couple seconds later. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for getting into you about the logs. Lets just leave work stuff at the door and…"

Andy smiled and stood up and nodded towards the bedroom. "Let's go." Andy was already under the covers when her phone lit up. Luke crawled under and handed her the phone.

It was a text message from Traci. _I'm on a date with Steve Peck right now… Not entirely sure why I haven't said yes before now. He's quite the charmer._

She smiled and chuckled to herself a little. That was a couple she would have not seen coming but it might just work. Steve Peck…. It was just weird. She replied back. _Finally, eh. Tell me more about it over drinks tomorrow night. _

"What?" Luke asked.

"Traci finally went on an actual legit date with Steve Peck tonight."

Luke nodded in the dark. "I heard they got Jackson Irving. I am going to bug Peck about that for a long time."

"Luke," Andy warned.

"Good night," he said. Before he rolled over and kissed her good night.

The next morning Luke woke up before Andy, as always. He knew she had to work at 11, he had to work at 10 so he figured he'd get up and make breakfast and coffee anyways. Andy and him didn't normally do the whole breakfast thing. Usually one of them was gone by the time the other woke up, on the nights they did stay together. Luke was trying pretty hard not to be married to his work again and work 24/7.

Andy finally stumbled into the kitchen when she smelled coffee. "Any man who makes me coffee in the morning is my absolute favorite," she muttered as she poured herself a cup.

"I better be your favorite," Luke teased as he put waffles on her plate.

She looked at him again. "You are definitely my favorite this morning. You even made me waffles. What did you do or what are you about to do?"

Luke raised his hands. "Nothing. I did nothing. We just don't normally spend any mornings together so I thought it would be nice to spend one together."

Andy smiled at him across the table. "Well it is nice, Detective. Why are you so late anyways? It's like 9 30 in the morning."

"I told O'Sullivan I wouldn't be in the morning and I have to testify in court this afternoon anyways. Figured I'd go over my notes and everything before," Luke said.

Andy nodded. "You hate court, don't you?"

"A little bit," Luke said, after finishing a bite. "I have to say, for my first time making waffles I didn't do a bad job."

They both stood up to rinse off their plates and then Andy backed him against the fridge and started kissing him. He stopped kissing her back for a second. "Am I missing something here?"

"Just saying thank you for breakfast," Andy said, kissing him, his boxers coming off and her sweatpants and bra as well.

* * *

Traci woke up the next morning, in her own bed but there was somebody else in it. And she her memory was very hazy on the events of last night. She never usually drank that much but she must have drank quite a lot. Thankfully her clothes were still on and Steve's were as well.

"Steve," she said when she saw him stirring.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling at him, looking way too awake.

Traci flopped her back on the pillow right now. "I hate you. Because the last thing I really remember is a Jagermeister shot. And now I have a hangover from hell."

"Yeah, there was a couple of those in there," Steve said rubbing his face. "Maybe those last drinks were a poor life choice."

"Ya think?" Traci muttered, sitting up. "I'm not normally like this. Taking a guy home on the first date."

Steve laughed. "Not going to hold it against you, Nash," he smiled at her. For some reason, she didn't feel all that guilty about it. Despite the pounding headache reminding her that she learned a long time ago not to drink Jager. And the stubble on his cheek was really sexy.

"Have you seen my house? It looks like a bomb went off in it. And Leo's coming back tonight. I have to clean it. Plus a shit ton of laundry. And thanks to you, a massive headache."

He smiled back at her and pulled her back to the bed and kissed her to shut her up. "Traci Nash, you think too much. No, I haven't seen your apartment because we were a tad drunk last night. Second, I doubt it's as bad as it make it out to be. And third, I'll help you clean it."

Traci stopped and looked at Steve and considered his words. "You will help me clean it?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Deal," Traci said. Maybe she should hang on to this guy. Offering to help clean her house? Definite keeper material. Although with Steve, she either wanted to hit him or kiss him most of the time.


End file.
